captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Linka
Linka is the bearer of the Wind Ring and the fourth Planeteer to be summoned in A Hero for Earth. When calling Captain Planet, she is the third to use her ring. She comes from the Soviet Union, although this was later changed to Eastern Europe (due to the USSR crumbling prior to the airing of the third season). Despite her Wind Ring being violet in color, Linka's color is white when all five magic rings summon Captain Planet. Overview The brash, eagle-hearted, feisty, grumpy, and sassy Linka is the Planeteer most likely to make mistakes with her English, though she is usually corrected by Wheeler in a good-natured manner. She expresses herself very well, but continues to use occasional Russian words and phrases in her everyday speech; the one she uses the most frequently is "Bozhe moy" (meaning "Oh, my God"). Linka enjoys bird-watching (a bird brought her ring to her) and playing music on her electrical keyboard. These hobbies are evident in episodes such as Birds of a Feather. She also admits, in the episode You Bet Your Planet, that she enjoys dancing. Linka is often the voice of logic and reason, though she also can be terribly tempermental. She is technologically-minded, and is revealed to be a hacker in the episode Polluting by Computer. Though she sometimes gets carried away and acts without thinking, Linka is likely to remain rational in a tight spot. She is not afraid to risk her own life in order to save someone else - in the episode Volcano's Wrath, Linka flings herself into a volcano in order to save a woman trapped on a ledge. She uses the power of her ring to stay above the lava. Linka has the power of Wind, which means she is able to blow objects away, or to lift herself or the other Planeteers into the air. Lifting herself, however, is draining, and she cannot keep the effort up for long. Though she is logical and uses calm rationale to work her way out of most dangerous situations, it is not unknown for Linka to grow upset or feel helpless when met with difficulties. Occasionally, like anyone else, she relies on her friends to cheer her up or give her support when she is feeling down or particularly overcome with something. Linka is the most analytic one of the group, often the one to investigate the science behind things by using her computer to analyse data or pull up extra information during missions. In the episode Greenhouse Planet, Linka's power is revealed to be the one which allows Captain Planet to fly. However, out of the Planeteers, Linka gets captured the most. Linka is voiced by Kath Soucie. There is a reference to this in the episode Hollywaste, where it is mentioned Linka's character will need her voice dubbed over, when Dr. Blight abducts her actress sister Bambi Blight, the star of the movie based off the Planeteers, and takes her sister's place. After Dr. Blight tries to pass herself off as Bambi, the producer says, "No worries, babe! We'll get Kath Soucie to loop her voice later." Linka then agrees after hearing what she thought was Bambi Blight's attempt at her Russian accent, stating, "Bozhe moy, she is terrible! I hope they get that Soucie person." Bambi was also voiced by Kath Soucie. Appearance Linka wears brown short-shorts, purple ankle socks with teal converse sneakers, and a yellow Planeteer t-shirt with a teal colored emblem, under a purple long-sleeved collared shirt and sleeveless light-brown vest. Her belt buckle has a red communism star on it, and she wears several badges or pins on her vest: a yellow star, a red musical note, a piano, a red cow (possibly a reference to the Russian fairy tale) and a shooting star. It's quite possible that the badges all hold extreme significance for Linka, as she can be seen wearing them even as she is exercising or running around on Hope Island's obstacle course in her running clothing. In Seasons 3-5, her t-shirt and collared shirt are switched out for a blue sweater with a green colored emblem with the vest becoming a darker shade of brown. (Rain of Terror shows references to this.) Linka's blonde hair is always tied back into a ponytail with a black band. Her hair appears to be thick and curly, and is quite long - though admittedly it does change length occasionally from episode to episode. At the very least it is shoulder-length, though when she is running or using her wind-power, it can sometimes look much longer. Linka has a thick fringe/bangs. Linka's eyes are blue for the first three seasons. After this, her eye colour is changed to green. She is quite tall - she appears to be just an inch or 2 shorter than Wheeler, who in turn is an inch or 2 shorter than Kwame. She is taller than Gi and, like the others, much taller than Ma-Ti. She has pale skin and often has the appearance of wearing red or pink lip gloss. In the final season, like the other characters, Linka receives a "make-over". This season is considered somewhat less-canon than the others, as the "revamped" aspect of the show was not popular with the long-term fans of the program. As a result, Linka's looks in season six are usually forgotten in favor of her more familiar look in seasons 1-5. In season six, Linka's hairstyle changes slightly. She still has a blonde ponytail, but her hair does not appear to be as thick or curly. Her hairstyle is given the appearance of having holding gel in it - her fringe/bangs are a little more severe. Her eyebrows are also much darker, as opposed to her usual blonde. Her clothing also changes in season six. She wears brown leggings/jodphurs, a long-sleeved light-blue shirt with a sky blue vest with a green emblem, and sky blue thigh-length boots. She has a pink belt with a blue pocket attached to it. Linka is very beautiful and a hit with men. This makes Wheeler very jealous. Family and relationships 'Wheeler' *''(See also: Linka and Wheeler) *(See also: Wheeler)'' Wheeler flirts heavily with Linka from the first moment they meet, in the episode A Hero For Earth. Linka, however, rejects him more often than not, mainly because they are on opposite sides of the Cold War, or were until the collapse of the Soviet Union on December 31, 1991. However, she does get jealous whenever Wheeler shows affection or adoration for other women or vice versa, such as in A Twist of Fate. Sometimes, Linka displays physical affection towards him, leaning in for a kiss or hugging him enthusiastically, usually after he has disappeared and she assumes something terrible has happened to him. In the episode Beast of the Temple, Wheeler ends up missing after leading danger away from Linka, and she spends much of the episode fretting for him. In the episode Missing Linka, Wheeler stays behind in Russia without telling Linka he is doing so. He follows her and saves her life several times before she realizes who he is. At the end of the episode, before they return to Hope Island, Linka kisses him. 'Gi' *''(See also: Gi)'' Gi is Linka's best friend as they are the only girls on the team. They often help each other and are in tune with the other's powers. Gi was saddened when Linka decided to stay with her grandma and she hugged her. 'Kwame' *''(See also: Kwame)'' Linka takes Kwame's directions without hesitation. They have a good friendship, such as he was very sad when she nearly left the Planeteers. 'Ma-Ti' *''(See also: Ma-Ti)'' Linka and Ma-Ti share a big sister-little brother relationship. She often encourages him and stands up for him. She once kissed him on the cheek. 'Boris' *''(See also: Boris)'' Boris is Linka's cousin, and the son of her Uncle Dimitri. Boris appears in the episode Mind Pollution, where it is clear he has a serious addiction to the pill, Bliss. Boris successfully hides a pill in Linka's food, which ensures she is soon addicted as well. Boris overdoses on the pills and dies at the end of the episode. Linka is obviously heartbroken by the events at the end of the episode. It is clear that she and Boris were very close before he fell victim to Verminous Skumm's chemicals. 'Grandmother' In the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, Linka mentions that her grandmother taught her everything about birds. Linka's mother is never mentioned - it is very likely her grandmother helped Linka's father raise both Linka and Mishka. In the episode Missing Linka, Linka gives up her job as a Planeteer in order to take care of her ill grandmother. However, by the end of the episode it has been discovered what was making her grandmother sick (mine trailings in the groundwater), and Linka is able to return to Hope Island with the others. 'Mishka' *''(See also: Mishka)'' Mishka is Linka's older brother. He appears in the episode Missing Linka. He is tall and broad with shoulder-length blond hair. Significant episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' - Linka is summoned as the Wind Planeteer. *''Beast of the Temple'' - Linka spends much of the episode fretting for Wheeler after he is taken away by Greedly. When he is rescued, she throws herself into his arms, telling him she was worried about him. She also comes close to kissing him in this episode. *''Mind Pollution'' - Linka becomes addicted to a substance developed by Verminous Skumm. The pills, called Bliss, also kill her cousin, Boris. *''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' - Linka reveals part of her history when she is trapped in a mine with the other Planeteers. *''Missing Linka'' - Linka leaves her job as a Planeteer in order to take care of her sick grandmother. Unable to leave her alone and unprotected, Wheeler follows her. After he rescues her several times, she finally kisses him. Quotes *'Wheeler:' Hey, love your accent, babe. You Russian? Linka: Soviet! Please, go avay! **''A Hero for Earth'' *'Wheeler:' Since when did you become the mine expert? Linka: 'I grew up in a mine, Yankee. '''Wheeler: '''Yeah? Well, I grew up in NY, but that doesn't make me a stockbroker. '''Linka: '''My family worked in the mine. It shaped my whole life. My father was foreman. ''Linka's flashback from when she was a little girl begins: '''Miner: '''Clear out! We hit gas! Everybody out! '''Linka's father (carrying Linka's dead canary): This will break Linka's heart. Linka: 'I helped my grandmother raise canaries. My father used them in the mines to detect gas. I loved birds. And my grandmother taught me all about them. My greatest joy came from the birds' songs. I learned to mimic their sounds and use them in my music. '''Linka's father: '''Linka, I'm sorry. '''Little Linka: '''No! It is not fair! (''crying to see her bird had died) 'Linka's grandmother: '''The birds are not dying in vain, Linka. Because of their sensitivity to gas, they are able to save many human lives. '''Little Linka: '''But why must it be this way? ''Flashback ends. '''Linka: It still hurts me when birds, and now it is so much greater than in the mines. Birds around the world are dying and showing us how polluted our environment has become. That is why I believe so strongly that we owe animals a great debt. 'Kwame: '''Strange how disasters can bring people closer together. '''Ma-Ti: '''People may always have differences, but in our hearts, we are all the same. **A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' Trivia * It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that she bears a strong resemblance to a younger character of another TV show named Dorothy Ann known as D.A. from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus. * Linka's Wind Ring glows white when used, and her color is white when first teleported to Hope Island. * In The Big Clam-Up, Linka is described by Ma-Ti as Russian. In The Great Tree Heist (which aired a few months after the collapse of the Soviet Union), Jenny asks Linka what is bird watching like in Russia. This indicates that Linka comes from Russia besides the USSR. Gallery linka badges.jpg Heroforearth31.jpg Heroforearth32.jpg Heroforearth48.jpg Heroforearth50.jpg Heroforearth51.jpg Heroforearth87.jpg Heroforearth132.jpg Beast95.jpg Beast99.jpg Beast129.jpg Beast130.jpg Beast147.jpg Beast174.jpg Heatwave09.jpg linka1.jpg Heatwave10.jpg Heatwave20.jpg Heatwave21.jpg Heatwave24.jpg Heatwave64.jpg Rainofterror40.jpg volcano53.jpg volcano57.jpg volcano59.jpg volcano60.jpg volcano61.jpg volcano81.jpg volcano85.jpg Volcano88.jpg volcano112.jpg volcano140.jpg Mindpollution69.jpg Mindpollution81.jpg missinglinka09.jpg missinglinka52.jpg Missinglinka77.jpg Missinglinka96.jpg Missinglinka100.jpg Image134.jpg Missinglinka119.jpg fantasylinka2.jpg 188.jpg 187.jpg 186.jpg 185.jpg 184.jpg 183.jpg 182.jpg 181.jpg 180.jpg 179.jpg 177.jpg 176.jpg 175.jpg 174.jpg 173.jpg 172.jpg 171.jpg 170.jpg 169.jpg 168.jpg 167.jpg 166.jpg 165.jpg 164.jpg 163.jpg 162.jpg 161.jpg 160.jpg 159.jpg 158.jpg 157.jpg 156.jpg 155.jpg 154.jpg 153.jpg 152.jpg 151.jpg 150.jpg 149.jpg 148.jpg 147.jpg 146.jpg 145.jpg 144.jpg 143.jpg 142.jpg 141.jpg 140.jpg 139.jpg Category:Planeteers Category:Protagonists Category:Females